Mi hermano, mi amigo, mi amado y el otro
by Nebyura
Summary: CAPÍTULO 4: Saga y Kanon son hermanos que novedad! Que le paso a Kanon? y quien es esa chica en el cel de Shura? YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, si fueran míos la trama sería yaoi y Athena estaría bien muerta (y mi vecino me habría matado por ello), pero es Masami Kurumada el amo, dueño y señor, por lo tanto yo me dedico a escribir fanfic sin fines de lucro y sin ganar nada mas que unos cuantos jitomatazos, aclarado eso pasemos a la historia.

**MI HERMANO, MI AMIGO, MI AMADO Y EL OTRO.**

Capítulo 1

-Mamá, mamá¿te encuentras bien?

-Cof, cof

Un pequeño, de tan solo 7 años se apresuró a acercarle un vaso con agua a la mujer de pálido rostro y cabellos azules al igual que los suyos. La dama se sentó con esfuerzo y bebió un poco de agua, luego acarició el rostro del pequeño.

-Kanon, mi niño pequeño, dime ¿donde está tu hermano?

El pequeño bajo la mirada

-¿que sucede mi amor¿Le paso algo malo a Saga?

-Es que el... pues verás... lo que pasa es que el está castigado

La mujer lo miro consternada -Acaso se ha portado mal o lo han reprendido por ausentarse del internado para venir aquí

-pues- dijo el niño con la mirada en el suelo -la verdad es que...

Ella suspiró -lo sabía, mi pequeño niño esta sufriendo por venir a cuidar a su madre

-No- dijo un chico idéntico al otro desde la puerta -no es eso madre, es solo que... no terminé a tiempo mis deberes a tiempo -mintió

La mujer sonrió con ternura, la nobleza de su hijo mayor siempre lo había conmovido. A pesar de ser gemelos, eran tan diferentes. Saga era más responsable, mas fuerte pero sus ojos habían perdido la chispa de alegría. Kanon era más cariñoso, más sociable pero extremadamente curioso e inquieto. Era común que Saga terminara pagando por las travesuras de su hermano, ya que a pesar de ser tan solo unos segundos mayor que el, siempre había asumido el papel de protector de su igual.

-Cof, cof- un nuevo acceso de tos ataco a la mujer.

El chico mayor corrió hacia ella -¿Madre, te encuentras bien?

Ella acarició el cabello de su hijo, mientras sentía que las fuerzas le abandonaban –Saga, promete que cuidaras siempre de tu hermano.

-No digas esas cosas madre, además deberías descansar como dijo el doctor

Ella sonrió –promételo hijito, que protegerás a Kanon- dijo con gran esfuerzo. El pequeño asintió con un nudo en la garganta, eso sonaba a demasiado a despedida para su gusto, luego ella prosiguió –Kanon, prométeme que escucharas a tu hermano y que procurarás hacerlo sonreír.- El menor de los hermanos acarició la mano de su madre –lo haré mamá.- Luego dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno de sus hijos y mirándolos con lágrimas en los ojos murió.

El más joven no pudo contenerse y rompió en llanto, mientras que el mayor limpió rápidamente sus ojos y sujeto protectoramente el hombro de su hermano… ahora estaban solos y era su deber ser fuerte, tal y como le había prometido a su madre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Algunos años después, 10 para ser exactos, un chico peliazul salía caminando lentamente de la escuela, llevaba puesto uno de esos lindos uniformes de escuela color azul marino. Ya era bastante mas tarde de la hora de salida de los estudiantes y el caminaba cansadamente. Una vez más había sido castigado por quedarse dormido en clases. Un chico de cabellos castaños le salio al encuentro en la esquina

-Hey Saga. ¿Un poco tarde para apenas salir de clases, no crees?

Saga murmuró algo intangible, un poco fastidiado y siguió caminando. El otro chico caminaba a su lado. Avanzaron unas cuantas calles sin decir palabra. Finalmente fue Saga el que rompió el silencio.

-Entonces, Aioros- dijo mirando a su compañero –¿que vas el viernes en la noche?

-Viernes… en la noche… -el chico trataba de recordar- creo que nada¿por?

-Es el cumpleaños de Shura y…. pues yo…

-Quisieras ir a la fiesta pero no quieres ir solo¿cierto?

Saga asintió mirando fijamente a su amigo, el cual negaba con la cabeza –no, no voy a ir a esa fiesta para verte ligar; si le vas a llegar, hazlo ya, pero yo NO voy a ir, ok?

-por favor- dijo poniendo carita del gato con botas

Un suspiro –esta bien, pero será la última vez, ok!

Saga sonrió alegremente, con una de esas bellas sonrisas que solo le reservaba a su hermano y a su mejor amigo -¡Gracias! Te prometo que será la última. Lo tengo decidido, el viernes será el día, voy a darle su regalo y luego le preguntaré que si quiere ser mi novio!

Aioros suspiró, no era la primera vez que Saga aseguraba eso. El pobre había intentado ya en varias ocasiones declararle su amor a Shura, pero siempre estaba ese chico entrometido de nombre Shiryu que a pesar de ser menor que ellos no dudaba en utilizar todos los medios a su alcance para ganarse el corazón de Shura y eso incluía el evitar que otros (en especial Aioros) se le acercaran a su querido capricorniano.

Apresuraron el paso, se estaba haciendo tarde y pronto sería hora de cenar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dos chicos de rasgos idénticos e idénticos cabellos azules estaban sentados a la mesa cenando en silencio. Después de algunos minutos se rompió el silencio.

-¿Ya me vas a contar lo que pasa?

El otro vio a su igual durante un par de segundos y luego pregunto -¿Qué pasa de que?

-Vamos, a mi no me engañas Saga. Tienes una cara de felicidad que no puedes ocultar, al menos a mi NO.

Saga suspiró, nada se le escapaba a su hermano –Mañana es el cumpleaños de Shura y el viernes habrá una fiesta para celebrarlo y..

-Y le piensas declarar tu amor en la fiesta¿cierto?- Saga asintió –pero aún no sabes como deshacerte del entrometido Shiryu –Saga volvió a asentir, entonces Kanon exclamó con una sonrisa –no te preocupes hermano, eso déjamelo a mí. Yo me encargare de alejar a ese pequeño entrometido –Kanon sonrió maliciosamente.

Saga se preguntaba que es lo que haría su hermano, temía por la seguridad del joven ya que Kanon solía extralimitarse de vez en cuando, pero tratándose de su amor por Shura, lo demás perdía un poco de interés. Suspiró, mañana sería un gran día, al menos, eso esperaba.

Kanon se levantó de la mesa, tenía muchas cosas que hacer, no iba a permitir que el amor de su vida se le escapara a su hermano. Mañana sería un día muy ocupado, tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Levantó su plato y después de dejarlo en la cocina se dirigió a su alcoba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Moshi moshi

-Milo, soy Kanon. Necesito tu ayuda.

-Sabes que eso va a costarte¿verdad?- dijo Milo con voz maliciosa

-Lo se- dijo Kanon un poco desanimado –Pero esta vez estoy dispuesto a pagar el precio, lo que sea con tal de verlo feliz…

-Excelente, tú solo di a quien golpearemos ahora- dijo Milo mientras golpeaba su mano con su puño.

-No, no vamos a golpearlo, solo necesitamos desaparecerlo por un rato- luego bajó la voz –escucha con atención, esto es lo que vamos a hacer…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, en el siguiente¡el cumple cumple de Shura! Y también habrá más acción para Kanon. Espero que les halla gustado y dejen reviewers, si? Pa saber si les va gustando y quien les gusta de pareja para Shura.


	2. Chapter 2

No me demanden, no me demanden. Yo no hice a Saori una diosa, el culpable es Kurumada, creador y dueño de Saint Seiya, es por eso que no recibo ni un centavo por esto…. ¿de acuerdo?

MI HERMANO, MI AMIGO, MI AMADO Y EL OTRO

Capítulo 2

La luna oculta, el cielo totalmente oscuro y un joven peliazul caminaba por las desiertas calles de Tokio; consultó su reloj de pulsera, eran las 6:30 ya. Suspiró. De seguro su hermano le ganaría la regadera una vez más y el llegaría tarde a la escuela nuevamente. Apresuró el paso, esperaba al menos poder tener un desayuno decente.

Arribó a casa y se encontró con una buena sorpresa: un desayuno caliente y esperando en la mesa y el pequeño Kanon, ya bañado y listo, aguardando su llegada.

-Llegas tarde

-Llego un embarque de último momento- dijo mientras se sentaba y empezaba a comer -¿No dormiste bien?

Kanon negó con la cabeza –¿no puedo simplemente consentir a mi hermano favorito?

Saga sonrió dulcemente –Está bien pequeño, te creeré- dijo –Sabes que si algo sucede, solo tienes que decirlo.

Kanon asintió pensativamente. Su hermano siempre había se había sacrificado por él. Trabajaba por las noches para mantenerlos a ambos, ya que aunque su madre les había dejado una buena suma de dinero, no iba a ser suficiente para los años que venían. Esta era su oportunidad de ayudarlo, aunque a él iba a costarle… tal vez demasiado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Kanon, Kanon- sacudió al joven –Kanon es hora de ir a clase.

El ojiverde salió de sus pensamientos –Lo siento Sorrento, ¿decías algo?

-¿Qué sucede? Has estado muy distraído todo el día de hoy ¿Estás bien?

-Si, por supuesto. Estoy bien. Todo esta PEEEEEEERFECTO.

El pelilila clavó sus ojos en el otro –A mí no me engañas Kanon. Anda, dime lo que tienes- Kanon sacudió la cabeza negando -¿Le pasa algo a Saga?

Kanon sonrió –no, el está bien; o lo estará en cuanto me deshaga de Shiryu.

-¿Y como vas a lograrlo?- Kanon no dijo nada. Ya varias veces habían intentado, Aioros y Kanon, alejar a Shiryu de Shura para que Saga y él se quedaran a solas, lo habían intentado en muchas ocasiones y en distintos lugares. pero no solo era Shiryu, también estaban "los caballeros de bronce", que era la forma en que se autodenominaba el grupo de amigos de Shiryu, y siempre había uno de ellos impidiendo que Saga y Shura tuvieran su momento a solas.

Emprendieron el camino hacia el salón de clases, cuando… -Nos veremos el viernes, Kanon lindo- era Milo quien sostuvo el brazo del gemelo por un segundo para luego marcharse con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Kanon continuó caminando como si no hubiera pasado nada pero fue detenido por Sorrento –Dime que no has- Kanon afirmó con la cabeza –pero… pero porque, esta bien que quieras que tu hermano sea feliz pero… sabes lo que Milo tanto desea. ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Habríamos encontrado alguna otra manera.

Kanon miró a Sorrento serenamente –Si pasando yo una noche… no tan agradable puedo ayudar a mi hermano, valdrá la pena.

Sorrento no dijo nada, admiraba el sacrificio de su amigo pero le daba rabia no poder evitarlo, le hervía la sangre solo de pensar la recompensa que de seguro Milo iba exigirle…. Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se separaron lentamente. El joven de cabellos azules trataba de ocultar su emoción pero no pudo evitar sonreír tímidamente, el otro le devolvió la sonrisa. -Saga, no debiste de haberte molestado- dijo mientras miraba la pequeña caja negra que permanecía en sus manos -¿Puedo abrirlo?

Saga asintió nerviosamente, ese abrazo era lo mas cerca que había estado jamás de Shura y ¡se sentía tan bien! –Por supuesto, espero que te guste.

Shura quito cuidadosamente la cinta adhesiva para no estropear la caja, luego retiro la tapa revelando su contenido, se trataba de una kodashi –wow, Saga es… es justo lo que quería- luego emocionado abrazó al gemelo –¡gracias, es el mejor regalo que jamás me han dado!

Saga estaba sonrojado –me alegra mucho que te gustara- dijo tratando de tranquilizarse –Feliz cumpleaños

Mientras tanto de una distancia mas o menos cercana Shiryu observaba. Tenía fuertes presentimientos de que Saga intentaría declarársele a Shura y el no iba a permitirlo. Sonrió maquiavélicamente. El iba a declararle su amor a Shura y esta vez iba a conseguirlo o a morir en el intento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día paso como cualquier otro, la tarde cedió su lugar a la noche y a su vez la luna cedió su dominio al sol. Saga regresó a casa de muy buen humor y se encontró con otro delicioso desayuno servido en la mesa.

-¿Ya vas a decirme que te aflige, o tendré que consultar a mis fuentes?

-Vamos hermano- dijo Kanon con una sonrisa –en verdad quieres preocuparte por algo sin importancia hoy. Hoy es cuando; esta noche en la fiesta le declararás tu amor a Shura, ¿no?

Saga sonrió –Solo promete que si necesitas ayuda me lo harás saber de inmediato.

Kanon no alcanzó a contestar, el teléfono sonaba y se apresuró a contestarlo

-Moshi moshi

-…..

-Excelente

-…..

-Yo siempre pago mis deudas, y esta vez no será la excepción. ¿Cuándo y donde?

-…..

-Conozco el lugar. Te veré en la fiesta. Adiós.

-…..

-Calla y adiós- Kanon colgó violentamente el teléfono

-¿Está todo bien?- dijo Saga mirando gravemente a su hermano. Kanon solo asintió y subió a su habitación. Saga bajó la mirada, ¿Qué habría sido todo esto?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Se que suena mal, pero tranquilo. Tal vez…- Aioros meditó por unos segundos –tal vez solo le prestaron algo de dinero.

Saga meditó unos segundos –no lo se, la manera en que colgó el teléfono…. Hay algo ahí que no esta bien

Aioros abrazo a su amigo –Tranquilo, Kanon sabe cuidarse solo. Por cierto ¿Dónde esta ahora?

-Con Sorrento, iban a salir antes de la fiesta a hacer unas compras

-Lo ves, esta con Sorrento. Sabes que ese muchacho es capaz de hacer lo que sea por tu hermano- Saga asintio –relájate, y termina de arreglarte que se nos hace tarde.

Rápidamente el peliazul terminó de cepillar su cabellera. Luego salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al lugar indicado en el auto de Aioros.

Un suspiro –Bien, es hoy o nunca.- con paso decidido se acercaron al español, que se encontraba inusualmente solo.

-Bueno iré a buscar a mi hermano- dijo Aioros luego de un rato. Una vez que se encontraron solo el silencio se volvió incómodo.

-Shura- finalmente Saga se armo de valor –hay algo muy importante que debo decirte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jejejeje, no me maten por dejarlo ahí, si quería actualizar ya era dejarlo ahí. De haberlo continuado me habría tardado un par de semanas más. Me estoy volviendo floja para actualizar (todo es culpa del final fantasy…. Es taaaaaan buen juego que no puedo dejar de jugar!) Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviewers, porfa y prometo no fanatizarme jugando y actualizar rápido, si?


	3. Chapter 3

Una vez más les recuerdo que los personajes aquí mostrados no me pertenecen. Kurumada y Toei tienen los derechos sobre estos pobres caballeros y por eso los puso a proteger a Saori (pobrecitos). Aclarado que yo no gano nada por esto… pasemos al fic

**MI HERMANO, MI AMIGO, MI AMADO Y EL OTRO**

Capítulo 2

La luz en ese lugar era escasa, podían distinguirse las siluetas de algunas cajas, algunas de ellas estaban abiertas dejando a la vista su contenido: botellas de licor.

-Me quieres decir para que demonios me trajiste aquí- dijo Shiryu tratando de ocultar su temor y desesperación.

Milo rió y encendió un cigarrillo –no te apures niño, no eres mi tipo… pero conseguiré una jugosa recompensa por mantenerte aquí un par de horas más.

La puerta se abrió y un chico de cabellos azul verdosos entró, intercambió un par de palabras en privado con Milo y luego volvió a salir del lugar. El pelinegro trató de aprovechar el momentáneo descuido de Milo para tratar de golpearlo y escapar de ahí, pero no contaba con que el mayor era mucho mas fuerte que el y no solo esquivo con habilidad su golpe, si no que respondió de igual manera, de manera que termino en el suelo entre algunas cajas vacías.

Milo, que ni siquiera había perdido el cigarro dejo escapar una bocanada de aire –tienes espíritu muchacho… lástima que esta noche no será suficiente- un par de golpes se escucharon en la puerta, la cual fue abierta de inmediato –estás de suerte. Lárgate ya.- dijo y desapareció.

Con gran esfuerzo se puso de pie, después de un par de pasos el dolor en su abdomen por el golpe de Milo había desaparecido. Se apresuró a llegar a la parte delantera del local pero entonces se encontró con una escena que le dolió todavía más: Shura y Saga besándose, abrazándose, bailando juntos una romántica canción. Saga murmuraba algo al oído de Shura y este se sonrojaba y reía. Era demasiado para él. Dio media vuelta y salio del lugar tan rápido como pudo, sin importarle que Seiya, quien acababa de llegar y estaba igual de impresionado que el por la escena le estuviera hablando y tratando de tranquilizar.

Sonrió. Su hermano y Shura se veían tan bien juntos. No recordaba haber visto a Saga tan sonriente como en esos 30 segundos que se le acercó, mientras iba de camino a la barra, y le dijo al oído "ya tienes cuñado" Su sonrisa desapareció de inmediato. –Dame un minuto y estaré afuera- dijo a la persona que permanecía de pie detrás de él. Ahora era momento de pagar las deudas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era una habitación amplia, con afiches de una banda en la pared y cosas regadas en el suelo sin orden, como la habitación de cualquier otro chico.

-Así que esta es tu recámara- dijo para tratar de aligerar el ambiente –cuando hablamos nunca mencionaste nada de venir a tu casa, recuerdas. Dijiste que solo iríamos un par de bares y ya…

Milo sonrió, le encantaba la manera en que ese chico se intimidaba con la más mínima señal de lujuria de su parte. Pero lo que realmente lo volvía loco era el como, a pesar de oponerse rotundamente a sus deseos se dejaba conducir a donde el quisiera. –Tranquilo muchacho, te he dicho que solo quiero cambiarme de camisa. No demoraremos demasiado aquí, a menos que prefieras que pasemos un rato de calidad a solas- dijo con una seductora sonrisa.

-no- dijo de inmediato y lo reafirmo negando repetidas veces con la cabeza. Milo rió y a continuación abrió el armario, sacando una camisa negra. Se despojo de la prenda que traía puesta, y que se había mojado debido a un pequeño accidente de Kanon con los vasos, para luego sustituirla por la limpia. Kanon se sonrojo al ver el abdomen perfectamente torneado de Milo, su piel era ligeramente mas clara pero del mismo color tostado. Milo se dio cuenta de que el otro lo observaba y rió. Al verse descubierto Kanon volteó la mirada y nerviosamente pregunto a que lugar irían a continuación.

-Lemon bar- dijo terminando de vestirse –está al otro lado de la ciudad, así que –lo sujetó de la mano –será mejor que nos marchemos ya- dijo mientras lo arrastraba fuera de ahí. Un trueno se escuchaba en la lejanía, extraño para esa época del año.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La inmensa felicidad que lo había invadido esa noche había cedido su lugar a una gran preocupación. –Contesta, contesta- murmuraba desesperado para luego colgar nerviosamente tras escuchar la voz de la operadora que le indicaba que el número marcado no estaba disponible.

La puerta se abrió y un joven de cabellos castaños apareció. Miro al peliazul que daba vueltas por toda la estancia y luego negó con la cabeza –los padres de Sorrento están fuera de la ciudad, según me informaron sus vecinos y ni al él ni a tu hermano se les ha visto desde anoche- dijo tratando de que su tono sonara lo mas tranquilizador posible pero sabía que en esos momentos no había nada que pudiera calmar los nervios de Saga.

Un chico de cabellos negros salía de la cocina en esos momentos, llevaba en la mano un celular, les hizo una señal de acercarse y callar y en seguida puso el altavoz.

-Regresé, lamento la tardanza- dijo el interlocutor

-No hay problema- dijo Shura –me estabas diciendo que viste a Milo salir del bar con Kanon y luego ¿Qué sucedió?

Saga casi se desmaya en ese momento, si descubría que Milo se había atrevido a tocar a su hermano iba a golpearlo hasta matarlo.

-no se, no sé- dijo el otro, su voz se escuchaba ligeramente desesperada –subieron al auto de Milo y se fueron, no se adonde pero conociendo a Milo de seguro se lo llevó a otro bar y luego… si ese niño estaba lo suficientemente borracho se lo llevó a su casa ah… -se escuchó un golpe sordo- Shura, ¿Por qué me hace esto? Acaso cree que soy tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta de sus infidelidades- el interlocutor no era otro mas que Camus

-Tranquilo amigo, que te parece si hablamos de esto por la tarde, ya que hallas descansado un poco mas y que estés mas sobrio, ¿si?- respondió Shura tranquilamente

-gracias Shura, tu si eres mi amigo y por eso te quiero- se escuchó el sonido de una botella cayendo al suelo –hablamos al rato

La comunicación se corto. – ¿Como sabías que Camus estaba ebrio?- preguntó Aioros mirando a Shura

-siempre que hable de Milo como si aun fuera su pareja es que ha bebido de más- dijo con una sonrisa –pobre chico, creo que jamás lo superará. Pero ahora concentrémonos en lo importante. Encontrar a Kanon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió los ojos, estaba adolorido y sentía una extraña humedad en su cuerpo. Todo estaba tan oscuro. Trató de girarse pero su cuerpo no respondía, lo único que logro ver luego de esforzarse un poco era el cabello azulado de Milo junto a él. El dolor era demasiado, con su último esfuerzo consiente trató de llamar a su hermano, pero era inútil. Se encontraba demasiado lejos de casa.

-¡SAGAAAAA!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus reviewers están contestados vía reply de excepto uno: Mariela, mi niña. Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, como veras Saga y Shura están juntos por ahora, y Saga es guapo… obvio es géminis y todos los géminis somos guapísimos! Espero verte en el Messenger pronto, creo que hace una eternidad que no "chatiamos". Besos.

¿Y usted que opina? Jeje, dejen reviewers, me he tratado de contener para no fanatizarme tanto con el final fantasy, así que espero que les guste el capítulo. Besos y nos leemos pronto.

Por cierto, no dejen de leer: Torneo de Espadas, próximamente será la final.


	4. Chapter 4

Perdonen la tardanza. La inspiración dejo de fluir…. Espero que les guste y dejen reviewer!

**MI HERMANO, MI AMIGO, MI AMADO Y EL OTRO.**

Capítulo 4

Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla hasta caer en la pálida mano a la que se mantenía aferrado

-No debí permitirte hacer eso

Cuando el medico abrió la puerta se encontró con una conmovedora escena: el chico pelilila sollozaba junto a su convaleciente amigo y como si el cielo compartiera su dolor, afuera una gentil lluvia caía.

Miró al doctor revisar los instrumentos y dedicarle una cálida sonrisa antes de abandonar el cuarto. Regresó su vista a su amigo, sus mejillas habían adquirido un tono sonrosado, ese rostro que en la madrugada hubiera estado mortalmente pálido empezaba a recuperar la apuesta apariencia de siempre, sonrió un poco mas tranquilo.

Un joven de apariencia idéntica al que dormía entró a la habitación. –Kanon…- miró al pelilila -¿Cómo está?- preguntó finalmente con algo de temor

-Solo esta durmiendo- dijo el médico entrando –Es un joven fuerte y este accidente no le traerá mayores complicaciones siempre y cuando siga las recomendaciones que le voy a dar.

Saga asintió, miró nuevamente a su hermano… dormía tan tranquilamente que podría haber jurado que nada había sucedido

-El otro joven, Milo, se encuentra bien- dijo con tono serio –Algunas fracturas solamente. Se encuentra en la habitación contigua

-¿Y que hay del conductor del otro auto?- pregunto Sorrento

-Como ya saben conducía en estado de ebriedad, fue por ello que perdió el control y se impacto con su amigo… su estado es crítico. No creo que se recupere.

Kanon abrió lentamente los ojos -¿hermano?- Saga se acercó a él y acarició su rostro con ternura –No vuelvas a darme un susto así, ¿quieres?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Milo observaba el cielo por la ventana, cuando una enfermera abrió la puerta ayudando a entrar a un joven de ojos verdes

-¿Interrumpo?- dijo el joven en silla de ruedas.

-Kanon- exclamó al volver la mirada y reconocer a su visitante –es imposible que tu interrumpas algo, no hay nada mas importante que tu

El gemelo se sonrojo y la enfermera rió discretamente antes de retirarse, su presencia en dicho lugar parecía innecesaria.

Milo se acercó caminando con algo de dificultad, a pesar de que sus heridas no eran de gravedad le causaban dolor al tratar de moverse demasiado –Y a que debo el honor de tu visita –dijo sentándose en la orilla de la cama

-yo…- Kanon bajó la mirada –yo… quería saber como estabas- se sonrojo –pero veo que te encuentras bien, así que te dejaré descansar- trato de dar la vuelta pero Milo lo detuvo

-Y por que te vas tan pronto- dijo con media sonrisa –no seas tímido… dime en realidad, porque has venido.

-Ya te dije, solo quería saber como estabas

-Y por que habría de importarte como estoy- dijo acercando su rostro al de Kanon –pensé que no te agradaba y que solo habías salido conmigo para que ayudara a tu hermano… tu lo dijiste, dijiste que nunca te podrías interesar en una persona como yo… asi que dime por que estas aquí.

Kanon rió sarcásticamente –Me atrapaste, la verdad es que no soportaba el hecho de estar un segundo más lejos de ti. Quiero que me abraces y me beses y me hagas tuyo en este momento en este lugar, oh si, oh dios… - Dio la media vuelta –Te lo he dicho muchas veces, yo no quiero nada contigo. Que te mejores.

Kanon salió de la habitación. Milo aun sentado en la cama miró la puerta cerrarse. –Me estar retando Kanon. Serás mío en menos de lo que te imaginas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El cielo oscurecía y Saga y Kanon miraban la televisión. Acostados juntos en la cama de Kanon, como hacía tiempo no hacían.

-Hermano- dijo Kanon luego de un rato –¿no vas a ir a cenar con Shura?

Saga negó con la cabeza –me dijo que tenía cosas que hacer, un compromiso familiar con unos viejos amigos de la infancia y, no recuerdo que mas dijo

Kanon rió –Y que, eso impide que le llames por lo menos para darle las buenas noches

Saga rió también. –En un rato más, pequeño

-Si no lo haces ahora vas a seguir viendo el reloj cada 15 minutos y yo quiero toda tu atención para mí por lo menos esta noche. Así que llámale para que ya estés tranquilo y vengas a cuidar a tu hermano como debes.

Saga rió y se levanto de la cama –No tardare mucho pequeño, lo prometo.

Kanon miró con una sonrisa a su hermano mientras salía de la habitación y luego por la ventana, mientras marcaba el celular de su, ahora novio.

-Moshi moshi- era una voz de chica con acento chino.

-Hola, yo… creo que marque mal el número. ¿No es este el celular de Shura?

-El número es correcto. Shura esta ocupado, ¿quieres dejarle algún recado?

-Si, bueno… solo dile que Saga llamó.

-¡Xianghua linda! ¿Quién es?- la voz de Shura se escuchó lejana

-Espera, ya regreso. Te lo paso. Un gusto saludarte Saga.

-Moshi moshi- ahora era Shura el que estaba al teléfono

-Hola amor, soy yo. Solo, solo quería decirte buenas noches.

Shura rió –Gracias lindo. Debo irme. Saluda a Kanon de mi parte

Saga rió también –Te quiero

-Yo también te quiero- murmuró Shura con voz exageradamente baja

-¿Sucede algo mal, Shu?

-Shura, hijo. No es correcto que dejes sola a tu prometida para hablar por teléfono tanto tiempo- Era la voz de su padre, que se oía en el fondo

-Ya voy, ya voy- dijo con fastidio –Saga debo irme, hablamos mañana si

Saga solo atinó a decir un "aja" antes de que el capricorniano colgara. Se quedo unos segundos mirando a la nada tratando de entender lo ocurrido. ¿Qué quería decir el padre de su pareja con eso de su prometida?


End file.
